Luna’s Vacation As Told By her Journal
by Fancypants66
Summary: Luna and her father go off to look for a Crumple Horned Snorkack. It gets crazy.
1. Chapter 1

Luna's Vacation; As Told By her Journal

By Fancypants66

June 1995

Saturday- Well, we did it. Dad and I have finally been able to go on that trip to go catch a Crumple Horned Snorkack. I hope we get one; it took a long time to get all those articles about us finding one printed out in time. I want to at least see one and prove Hermione Granger wrong. They _do _exist! If we're lucky, we can catch one.

Dad even said he'd got a bunch of trackers and nets, so it's pretty likely that we'll find one. I've got my fingers crossed.

Sunday- We've left the house and we're on our way to a harbor which will take us to Sweden. From what the guides told us, after laughing kind of rudely, Snorkacks like the fields and graze in the long grass. They also said that they're not hard to miss. They laughed at us for looking for them. They obviously don't know the truths behind them! My dad and I will catch one, and then we'll see who'll be laughing!

On board the ship, it's kind of fun because I got to go and see the seaside. It's really pretty, but fun as it is, I really wish that I could find a way to make people believe that my dad and I are right. Those people aren't as informed as we are. Next thing you know, they'll say that the Umgubular Slashkilter doesn't exist, either! I think it does, I've seen pictures. It looked kind of like a big ape with huge claws and a shaggy mane. And I also saw pictures of the Blibbering Humdinger. It was kind of dumpy looking and looked a bit like a bulldog. And I saw all of these pictures in "The Quibbler", that way I _know_ it's the truth!


	2. Chapter 2

Luna's Vacation; As Told By her Journal

By Fancypants66

June 1995

Sunday- Now that we're on the boat, I can tell you all about what's going on so far. I got up this morning and after getting dressed, an owl was right next to my windowsill on the ship. I took the letter that she had in her beak and almost gave her a bottle cap without knowing it! She seemed kind of cross about it, because when I gave her a Knut, she screeched at me and left. I was kind of surprised that owls could fly out so far to sea, but anyway when I read the letter, it was addressed to me from someone I don't know, Pansy Parkinson. It read:

_To stupid Loony,_

_The Snorkel-thing doesn't exist and you're an idiot for looking for it._

_Love,_

_Pansy Parkinson_

I was really bothered by it when I read about it, but in the end, I decided it'd be best to not focus too hard on it. Anyway, I got another letter from Ginny Weasley, and this one was nicer:

_Dear Ginny,_

_I hope you enjoy Sweden and hope you find it is what you're looking for. With your determination, you'll definitely find it. Ron says hello._

_Best friends,_

_Ginny Weasley_

It seems nice of her to give me a letter like that, so I wrote back. After I gave the letter to the owl, I stepped outside of my cabin and went on the first deck. I forgot my wand at first, but I then remembered that it was behind my ear. Silly of me, wasn't it?

After breakfast, I went with my dad to go and watch the seagulls flying out near the port. They're like nargles, there are lots of them and the farther out you from what they want, and the fewer of them there are.

Anyway, today we met our guide. His name is Hans and he seems nice. But sometimes, I get the feeling that he is laughing at us silently, because earlier when my dad mentioned the Crumple Horned Snorkack, Hans stepped down as though he were having a fit, but I saw he was quietly chuckling. Sometimes I wonder how people can ignore the proof, and see the things that have no meaning.


	3. Chapter 3

Luna's Vacation; As Told By her Journal

By Fancypants66

June 1995

Monday- I had breakfast this morning out on the front deck, and I heard my dad talking to the ship's captain and Hans. He was asking where to find a post office once we land. They asked why, but he told them that it's because when we at least take a picture of the Snorkack, we can send it to his publishers. And later Hans showed me some sketches from his book. He says that the way he recalls the Snorkack, it had a skinny, long neck and a set of big front teeth. The teeth remind me of someone I know, or how they looked before…

On the other hand, I read last week's _The Quibbler _because I missed out on what I would've normally read. It said that ten percent of people still think that Sirius Black was Fudge's pool man and that he quit because Fudge was being obnoxious. From what Dad tells me, these days Fudge is being a git. He seems the part.

Till tomorrow.


End file.
